The Support of a life time
by Pokemance
Summary: My first story , Male Trainer X Miltank , Romance , cuddle, Chapter 1
1. Chapter 1 : The beginning

The sun starts to settle down behind a couple of trees the sky filled with a orange tone shining In a window making It sparkle, In the house that that window belongs to my family, my father , my mother , me the son , Adolf, a bit rounded but slim boy that often day dreamed,I day dream about the journey with a pokémon by my side , but my parents didn't want me to do the journey ,they think I am to Imature for It ,even though I am already 8 years late.

I had some money that I saved up for my journey , I now had enough to begin my journey ,I said goodbye to my parents runing before they could even say no,and started my journey I got to the pokemart across the street bought food , a tent and a Healball ,it was on sale , and some candy and started walking toards route 102 ,my goal wasn't to go to the major national leagues was to travel untill found a place I could call home .

But now months passed and I couldn't get a job and I was begining to shorten in money,I had still no company ,my tent now made mostly from holes ,my clothes always washed , however not having any smell, I've travel so much but so alone and most of the time I couldn't even socialize , my sanity slowly started to crumble as I'm not having any sleep because of wild pokemons always steeling my food or attacking me at night.

Even more time has now passed, I have now been mostly feeding of beries ,but I am still starving, saving as much money as I can since now my money is under 1000 pokedollars and I now am in no condition to find a job , still no company ... wait I'm seing a fainted Miltank it looks badly hurt ,i see nobody nearby," i have to help her" I say to none " she is bleeding badly she barely has a pulse , wait what do I have in my bag that could help her " i start to search my bag "let's see 1 potion, 1 candy bar, yes this is it the Max revive" I've bought this for my starter and it was expensive , but ... I still have no starter and this pokemon needs it now more than ever , "Miltank please drink this, please " i said to Milktank now barely awaken from the pain,"here have it all please drink it please" i said opening the bottle in tears caused by seing a pokemon barely alive in front of me, I started opening the Miltank's mouth and pouring the liquid in it, the pokemon started to gulp the Revive into her stomach "i cannot not stand it anymore" i said putting the pokemon in my shoulders in a rush of adrenaline and running to a pokecenter not far from there ,i bartched in and put the milktank on the table and started screaming "NURSE JOY PLEASE HELP ME! i've found this pokemon in the forest nearby and she's badly hurt " i said covered now with Miltank's blood mixed with my sweat, Nurse Joy came and started examinating the pokemon "what happened ? what did you do to her?" said Joy looking at me with a mean look ,"I was walking in the forrest searching for bearies when i've found the Miltank fainted and bleeding hard , i gave her this max revive but im afraid it didn't work" Joy then slaped me soo hard that my face burried fast into the ground ,"Your lying, you Bum i think you attacked her soo you could eat her ?".

-"No im telling you the truth i gave her this" I said holding the expensive the bottle of the max revive that i gave to the Miltank.

-"Sorry" said Joy with a relaxed tone like nothing happened.

Nurse Joy toke the bottle and Miltank to the back room, i felt it was time to leave , now that Miltank is safe ,since I'm no Trainer, but something grabed my hand ,"Chansey,i'm not a trainer ,i don't belong here" i said freeing my hand and looking into the pokemon,"i'm only here because of that Miltank , but i'm not her trainer " the Chansey tried to slap me i dodged it "why does anyone here want to slap me ?" i said when trying to leave the pokecenter ,but i stopped , the doors open in front of me ,i could not pass then no matter what , i looked back to the pokecenter's back door for 10 seconds when the Miltank stepped out with Nurse Joy "What your leaving without your pokemon ? "asked Nurse Joy as Miltank started to try and hug me , i replied "i'm trainer of None i've been walking soo much in the past months that i've become weak and i don't have anything to help Miltank go back to full health..." , i started crying, "... i'm a failure." Nurse Joy looked at me surprised and said "But she is fully healed ,you just saved her life you gave her something no other trainer whould...". i said once more "i'm not a trainer" ," THAT DOES NOT MATTER, you saved her life and she is greatfull for that "said Nurse Joy as Miltank found a way to hug me i then looked at Miltank's face she was ... crying not from sadness but from gratitude , i broke the hug and kneeled in front of her "Don't cry you will have a wonderful life , but not with me i can't support you " my stomach started to make sounds like it was about to eat it self " see i can't i'ven feed my self" Miltank stared giving me a bottle of Moomoo milk , "i can't..." responded as Miltank offered me that , i fallen on my back, my forgotten healball rolled out in from of me hitting the Miltank on the foot with not enough force to catch her but it caught her attention "Mil? ah tank mil" said miltank throwing the healball into the air capturing her self, i grabed the now ocupied healball and said "healball release" nothing happen "Don't you get it ? The miltank wants to be your pokemon you can't release her if she does not want to " said Nurse Joy giving me a man ual of the general pokeballs , "thanks " i said leaving in for my trip.

It was now night , i've spent my last pokedollars in a motel room since it was raining and my tent had now only holes, i called out miltank as i felt lonely,the moment she fell out of her healball she jumped against me , i was ratter surprised ,Miltank now in my lap started looking into my eyes,i sit onto the bed as i could not carry the moving weight of her , i then grabed my bag as i was starving ,only to find it empty "ah , i now remember i had to sell most of my food so i could buy this apartment", yes i've actually bought the apartment as my tent was broken beyond repair and the apartment wasn't a bad one it had a bathtube ,a bed and a fridge , the owner even offered me the eletricity and water for 2 months after the purchase , could see the Mt. Pyre through the window , moments passed as i enjoyed the view , i got into the bathroom now since i was not stinky and stained with blood , ive started undressing as i felt being observed , i was now only dressed by my underware as i saw miltank staring and blushing to which i started blushing to "Miltank how long have you been there staring at me ?" i asked shocked as Miltank started to slowly walk toards me with a guilty face " Miltank,ta... tank" as if saying sorry, i looked at her she was also dirty, "you... you want to join me ? " i said joking , but to my surprise Miltank nodded "yes" i grabbed a shirt i had that was only used for washing my body and slowly started to enter the bathtube filled with warm water, it was much more pleasing than the coold water from the rivers i had to use , " Come Miltank the water is really nice " i said feeling pure pleasure from the warm water, "Mil,mil" said the miltank entering the bathtube the same way i entered it ,as she entered i started looking at her , she started to blush even more as she noticed me, "s...sorry Miltank i was ju...just seing if hum... you had any scars." i started blushing .

Seconds felt like hours as we stood there looking into the each others eyes Miltank started to aproach, i grabbed the washing shirt as she climbed tilting her body , she was now in my lap getting her lips closer to mine but still looking into my eyes , i was about to be kissed by a miltank, i was confused but did nothing to stop it as our lips touched , she pulled them away , i was shocked "i was just kissed by a miltank ", she was blushing mad ,she had a look of regret in her eyes , "Miltank" i said even more shocked as she seemed to want to flee " Miltank wait" i grabbed her neck , the miltank couldn't make eye contact with me i started to hug her putting her head in my neck and started to pet her back , miltank moaned , something i was not prepared to ," what miltank , im i hurting you ?" i said pulling her head from my neck , we both made eye contact , she had really beautiful blue eyes , she was also drooling , she then started to put her head closer to mine , she was going for another kiss ,but this time , she wasn't the one to make contact, our lips now where touching and twitching , she then closed her eyes , i then started to feel a poke in my lips it was the miltank's tongue ,i started opening my mouth letting her going inside .

Minutes passed like they were seconds , now we were both moaning in pure pleasure , i broke the kiss as the water was now gone "Miltank, i... i need to get dressed and..." with this Miltank jumped out of the bathtube, smiling and blushing her way out of the bathroom ,i got dressed and left the bathroom , i can't believe it , miltank and i kissed , i then see her belly up in the middle of the bed , "miltank can you move a little to your right, the bed is big enough for both of us" i said entering the bed , she then turned in my direction , kissing me ,softly, she wanted to cuddle, i grabbed her left paw and put my right hand below her arm and into her back , causing her to moan and break the kiss , i could tell she was enjoying the petting ,i grabbed her and put her over me ,she was confused why i did that but it was a matter of time ,until she found out why as i now put my two free hands in her back petting her and hugging her, "mil...hum" as she moaned into a kiss ,my hand right grabbed her neck as the other started moving down her body , i suddendly stop and broke the kiss ,"miltank can... i give you a name?" miltank kissed my neck as i thought of a name ,"How about Sophie?" miltank stood in her back legs and started jumping in happiness,"Sophie" i moaned pushing my self on top of her starting to kiss her and started to rub every inch of her , she blushed as she realized how loving was the feling i had for her , she started trying to remove my pants i stoped her by putting my hips between her legs and started kissing her the kiss was intence as both our tongue's danced in our linked mouths.

"Room Servicahhhh ... what the hell?" said a random girl that bardged into the room , after seing our positions the girl tazered me until i fainted ,in my last moments awoken i heard what sounded like a bell , everything turned black .

"aaah ah hum ah" i woke up , it was now 12am , "was it all a dream, no it can't im stil in the apartment".


	2. Chapter 2 : The next level

The support of a life time.

Adolf ,boy,18,little fat not to much.

Sophie ,Miltank,none,not shiny.

"aaah ah hum ah" i woke up , it was now 12am , "was it all a dream, no it can't im stil in the apartment".  
"MILTANK! MIL , MIL ! "said Sophie while coming from the bathroom with a worried look on her pretty face, "what's the matter Sophie ?" i said as Sophie started to cry ,"why are you crying ? why? " the Small Miltank jumped into my lap and kissed me ,softly, i then realised "You thought i've died , didn't you ?" Miltank pointed to the clock " i've been asleep for ... ONE WEEK ! How did...? " i soon remembered that i was tazed i then look around and found that my clothes have all been piled near my bed like a makeshift bed for one,"i'm fine." i tried to move but i couldn't , i was paralized , "what is happening to me?" "Mil,Mil,Mil"said Miltank still worried about me .  
"Mil ... hum ... Miltank " said Miltank as she started dancing , out of nothing a bell appeared ,"Miltank ... what are you ... ?" i soon realized i could move my arms again "Heal Bell , The user makes a soothing bell chime to heal the status conditions of all the party Pok mon."said my pokedex, i didn't care i was amused by having Sophie dancing for me ,we both blushing as or eyes met ,she danced for five really amazing minutes, aldo i stopped being paralized at around 2 minutes, and she knew it.  
Now tired the miltank rested in my lap "thank you Sophie, but now it's my turn to make you feel better"i said while getting on top of her starting to kiss her , but the kiss broke as i feared someone whould interrupt us , i got to the door and put the "Do not Disturb" sign on it while locking the door i looked back at Sophie now asleep , " she cares soo much about me" i left the apartment as it was now 3pm ,i had an idea i grabbed my most valued item to the pokemart nearby and sold it for 5000 pokedollars, more than i thought it was worth as it was only a bone , i started to look around and decided to buy a gift for Sophie as a 'thank you' for helping me ,i decided to buy a full restore as Sophie looked tired when i left,"i also want a full restore" i said pointing to the spray, "oh stuch a nice choice, and you i'ven get promotion of a small infatuation spray"said the shop keeper,i paid and then left.  
"She's so cute " i said as i closed the door quietly , she then woke up , she was blusing ,has she heard me , i slowly started to aproach the now barely awoken pokemon "i bought you something , i don't know if you need it but..." i started blushing as Sophie hugged me ,i hugged back and then gave her her gift , she was amazed as she didn't expect a surprise , " i sold an item and ... you needed a reward for helping me" i said while kissing her head, "i also bought some food" i said while filing the fridge with salads and berries , as i didn't found good meat.  
The full restore now consumed , Sophie joinned me as we saw some videos on the pokedex , as we didn't have a tv, the screen was small soo we sooned dropped the idea,"soo what now ? " i said to miltank now in my lap,"Miiltank" she said with a seductive voice , "what do you have in mind ,Sophie ? " i asked as Sophie turned and started hugging me , "you want to cuddle ? " i said as the small miltank started to nod with her head ,"well..." i said teasing her, she started to kiss me instantly, her tongue was in my mouth , i broke the kiss to reajust myself below her , i started to pet her back , she started moaning ,she was standing in her back legs all blushed looking at me , her piercing blue eyes now aproaching mine , when she thought she was about to kiss me i flip my self becoming on top putting my hips between her legs and proceded to kiss her , but i felt something wet as she moaned, i've got her milk in my pants "S... sorry did i hurt you? i...i didn't mean it..."i then stopped talking as Sophie while drooling started touching her weeping straw like members , she moaned and moaned, i stopped her ,she didn't like it but she soon started feeling a pleasure-full touch from those sensitive members of hers as they started to be toyed ,i was licking her and softly ,without causing any exagerated pain, started to bite the tip of it she could only moan because of the pleasure being given to her ,i started sucking it as she started to moan heavly ,her sweet juice now in my mouth ,"Drink milk,The user restores its own HP by up to half of its max HP. May also be used in the field to heal HP." said the pokedex " you taste soo good " i said while gulping the liquid , Sophie put her paws over her eyes embarrassed , kissed her as she uncovered her amazing blue eyes, "im lost in your beatifulness" i said , Sophie after hearing this started to squize me with her legs , "Sophie your hurting me , stop please", i then grabbed her legs spreading them to free myself my head now staring at her wet private parts , i started to become stiff in the same region ,"No i... i can't i'm not going to ..." i said to her ,she looked surprised, "i feel ... like i'm not ready for it " i said as i rolled to the side of her "it's not because of you it's well ..." as i started explaining the now hugging , blushing and smiling Miltank looked at me with the look of "i understand ".  
We proceded to snuggle , kiss , lick , and moan until the setting of the sun.I then decided to take a bath with Sophie, she wanted to.  
I started to undress as the Miltank blushed...  
_ Sophie's point of view _  
"O my ARCEUS ,he is undressing" i thought , "I can't believe he actually asked to bathe with me , he has been soo nice to me " i thought as i entered the now full bathtub ,"Hum... i feels soo nice ".  
"Hey ... Adolf " i said while wanting him to understand "what are you waiting for ? join me ", Adolf proceded to run to the bed," why did he left ? i want to be with him ... maybe ... he doesn't want to be with me "i thought while starting to cry,"maybe his taking advantage of me ... or worst, maybe he only sees me as a snuggle friend ... if he truely liked me we whould have mated ...I tried to beg for it ... but ... he didn't do it " i thought as my tears merged with the bathtub's water "he is taking alot of time , what is he doing?" i said while slowly getting of the bathtub while trying to not make any sound, i opened slightly the door so i could barely see through it, "he's holding my pokeball ... he wants ... to store me in it ... he DOES NOT WANT TO BE WITH ME!" i thought as i opened the bathroom's window to flee,"it was nice , no one ever made me feel this much love ... but i cannot be just your friend , goodbye ... sweetheart".  
_Back to Adolf's point of view _ I stared at Sophie's healball "i can't believe ... i never felt like this ... is this true love ... or has my mind started to become twisted" i said while looking at the infatuation spray and started reading "this spray relaxes all the user's muscles aswell as clearing any mental blocking status , infatuation only affects nearby female pokemon .for mating purposes only." "i never craved nobody this hard , but... i am soo nervous ... i don't want to hurt her because of my nervousness ,but i want her " i thought while starting shake " why is it soo cold here?",i started running to the bathroom ,"No it can't be"i said while looking at the open window and searching the room for signs of her,"No... No"i approached the window now crying "SOPHIE! SOPHIE!SOPHIEEEEEEEE!",I ran out of the apartment searching for Sophie , "SOPHIE!".  
Now starting to snow, still not a sign of her , my almost froozen ,barely naked ,body started to get weak "SOPHIE!SOPH...!" i said as everything started spinning and fading around passed.  
_Sophie's point of view _"i thought i heard he calling me ... what if...? it can't ... well i doesn't hurt checking" i thought as i started running back to Adolf's house, while almost there i tripped "this wasn't here before." i thought as i started to clean the area soo it was more visible, "NO IT CAN'T BE." i thought as i started crying , in front of me was Adolf He had searched for me, but now was burried in snow ,not moving,"he is still naked , he didn't dress..." i started to smell a very pleasant odor in the air ,it was something in his hands ,inside of a bottle, it started to make me feel weird but ti was not time for that as i needed to get Adolf home, i grabbed him over my head and as i started to run to his place, as we arrived, put him in his bed.  
_Adolf's point of view _  
"SOPHIE!" i said as i jumped awoke,im now in my worm bed , i see Sophie looking at me and started to move to the door , without even thinking i grabbed her hand and pulled her close , she looked suprised but she then pulled away , i started hugging the small miltank aswell as starting to pet her back, she moaned, i kneeled in front of her soo i could start to kiss her, i then tried , at the last second she moved her head to the side," Sophie, sorry for being an asshole, i should have treated you better, it's just ... i never felt this way, sorry for broking your trust,i... did not think of you i ... didn't stop to think if you felt the same way" i said while i grabbing her healball "here have it as i failed you..." i said while crying,"Now go ... and get the life you deserve ... the life i could not give to you..." i said being interrupted with a tackle that made me fall into the bed, the now also crying miltank got in my lap and started kissing me , our tears merged in to one,"Sophie" i moaned ,my hands now on her back and going down to the start of her tail and end of her back , she moaned as i started to become stiff as i started to feel my underware wet ,"are you weeping from them?" i ask softly while changing the position soo i could have a better look ,she blushed ,she was weeping but not in the same place as the other time ,it was from her pink privates that the liquid started to flow out of,"Mil...tank" she say as i started to remove what was left of my clothes ,"Miltank..." she moaned as i started rubbing my fully erected ,naked member on what seemed to be her clitoris.  
Sophie looked me in the eyes, she was moaning and drolling, i started to lower the tip to the front of her pink ,soaked privates,i started ribbing the tip, as Sophie managed to moan even more , i now start to press my tip into her ,i started rising the pressure as the tip was not going in ,a faint fop was heard and i was now fully inside of her ,she screamed in pain and started to bleed from her now broken hymen ," im sorry i didn't mean to hurt you... i... i thought you had done it before" she was shaking in pain as i looked at her i started to withdraw myself ,she then hugged me making me go full into her again ,she moan,"are you sure you want me to continue ,Sophie?" i said ,the small miltank responded by kissing me , i responded back and started opening my jaw so our tongues could dance free moments passed as we continued just kissing ,Sophie then broke the kiss and nodded , i started withdrawing my self from her and started reajusting to a more mutually confortable possition ,as i started going in we both started moaning ,slowly we started to get a rhythm as i moved in and out , i then grab her and put her on top she was now the one dictating the rhythm as she started humping as she was on top i grabbed her and started pulling her into a kiss moving on of my hands on her back , my tongue dancing with hers and with my other hand playing with one of her udders , we started to feel pleasure rising that we didn't feel before , it started rising even more to the point that we poth started moaning broking our kiss , we reached the pick as she contracted her self milking me dry of my now out flowing semen.  
We stayed there for a while gasping for air ,she then pulled me out and rolled to my side and started to hug me i looked a her ,she then out nowhere flinched in pain and from her pink privates ,soaked with both our juices, started to come out an egg, "am i going to be a father?" i said.  
The End ,for now. 


End file.
